goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil 9 Volt
Transcript PG tips monkey: OK class, if your wondering why, i am monkey from PG tips, let’s do some maths. Taylor, what is 10 plus 10? Taylor Garron: 20 PG tips monkey: good job taylor, what is 20 plus 10? Brayden Strong: 30 PG tips monkey: good job Evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. PG tips monkey: evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt, I cannot believe you sang living and learning in class! Go to detention! (in detention) Evil 9 volt: Alexander orlov, why are you here? Alexander orlov: Becuase sergei is babysitting Oleg, Anyways, welcome to detention, you will stay here for six hours! and that, no talking, no yelling, no chewing gum, no singing, no pounding, no laughing, no stomping, no clapping, no sleeping, no making faces, no whistling, and especially no burping or farting. Anyways, why are you here? Evil 18 volt: We sang living and learning in class! Alexander orlov: ok! New rule, no singing living and learning in detention Evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. Alexander Orlov: Zat’s it! Because of you guys singing living and learning, you made ze bottle explode! Go to ze principal’s office! (at the principal’s office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We don't sing living and learning in class and detention. You see singing living and learning in class and detention undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Go home! 9 Volt: evil me and evil 18 volt! how dare you boys sing Living and Learning song in class & detention! that's it! you both are grounded until you stop traping people! 18 Volt: go to your rooms now! Evil 9 Volt and Evil 18 Volt: (running back crying in Two Robotniks voice saying "We hate that Hedgehog!") Category:Evil 9 Volt and Evil 18 Volt's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Mutant Po